kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Operation: FROST
Freaky Robot Outlandishly 'Stinguishes Toys Operation: FROST, also called the Christmas Arc, is the second story of the Big Mom Saga, and the Christmas Special of the Nextgen Series, written by Gamewizard2008. It is a spiritual sequel to Operation: SCARY of some sort, and it's also a musical. The story introduces Suki Crystal, who is really excited for Christmas, but more importantly the Winter Season. While Santa and his elves are preparing for their holiday, Dr. Nefarious is scheming to ruin this day, as is Rumpel Stiltskin. Operation: FROST was published on December 1, 2013, and completed on December 15, 2013. This story is preceded by Sector JP, and is followed by Operation: RECLAIM. deviantART link: http://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/gallery/46838474/Operation-FROST FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9890289/1/Operation-FROST Chapter List #'Twas the Night Before Christmas #Jack Frost #The Unwanted Spirit #A Jolly Man's Dreams #For Whom the Bells Toll Summary Santa and his elves, as well as people around the world, sing a song about what they each want for Christmas. When Suki Crystal begins playing around in the snow, Sector IC joins her (as per George King's wishes). She runs up Oil Ice Mountain as the team joins her, as she's hoping to see Jack Frost. When they all end up slipping and falling down the mountain, a mysterious boy uses icebending to protect them on their way down. When they reach the bottom, Suki exclaims that it's Jack Frost, but they didn't see the boy or believe Suki. Meanwhile, at Santa's shop, Dr. Nefarious tries to sell Santa the Robot Santa, but Santa refuses. Nefarious leaves, but declares he hasn't given up, and that's when Rumpel Stiltskin meets him. He explains his own plan for stopping Santa, by making kids around the world miserable. Rumpel starts by convincing Aurora Uno that Cheren has turned evil; right when Cheren had to run off and call Larry MayHence; so he claimed. After doing so, Rumpel went around and told other kids bad things, most of which were lies, and then burst into song. Suki later goes out to look for Jack Frost again. In the snowfields, she gets ambushed by White Wolfos, but Jack Frost himself shows up to save her. Suki is excited to see him, and Frost explains that only she could see her because she believes in him. Jack Frost shows Suki the Polar Express and takes him aboard to go to the North Pole. Along the way, the train goes over a frozen lake, and the ice begins to break, but Suki and Jack use their powers to keep it frozen. Meanwhile, Cheren and Aurora meet with Panini and Francis at Dru's Candy Store, to see the new Gingerbread Town, but they don't get long to admire it as Nickel Joe arrives to take it away. He introduces himself when Hikari Gilligan bumps into him by accident, and also demonstrates his Coin Bomb attack. The kids leave the store disappointed as Cheren runs off to do something. Eventually, Suki and Jack reach the North Pole and go to Santa's workshop, but the elves don't like seeing him, because of the various pranks he's pulled. Rumpel then comes to tell Santa about the sudden negativity, and they go to the terminal room to see what happened. Jack Frost is shown delivering the bad news to kids in Rumpel's place (because Koume and Kotake Photoshopped him in the clips). Jack is banished, and when Suki tries to tell them otherwise, Rumpel puts her to sleep. While this happens, Aurora spies Cheren as he trades what looks like the Code Module for a map with a Bulblin, and Cheren mumbled he'll "see you, too, Majora." As Cheren returns home, Aurora attacks him for betraying them, but Cheren explains that it wasn't the Code Module, it was a drug he traded for a map, indicating the time and place Majora would meet him. He explains he didn't want Aurora to know because she might get worried. At this time, Santa begins his flight around the world, taking Suki with him, but his sleigh is shot out of the sky by a Nefarious Drone. Nefarious's troops move in to take over the factory, as Robot Santa is put in Santa's place. Rumpel shows Nefarious the Reindeer, and Nefarious gives the magic device to his robot. Robot Santa sings a song as he begins to send weapons and destroy houses all over the world. At this time, the Polar Express came to Iceland to take Sector IC to the North Pole, explaining Suki was in trouble. Meanwhile, Jack Frost finds Suki and Santa crashed in the Frost Fields. While Santa is unconscious, Jack begins to talk with Suki, saying he wished he had a purpose since he was made a spirit. As he talks about Suki's joyous spirit, the Polar Express suddenly comes with Sector IC. Miyuki uses her timebending to try and heal Santa's negativity, and she sees Santa's memories about how things changed, and he wanted kids to believe in him like they used to. Sector IC begins to make their way across the Frost Fields to reach Santa's Workshop. They make inside and begin to fight the robots and witches, but in their attempt to beat Robot Santa (MaKayla used a paradox that Robo-Santa was naughty, but it failed), they were captured. Nefarious taunts Suki and hits her, but because of this, Robot Santa betrays him and locks him in a present. However, he gives Lawrence, Nefarious' henchman, a scooter, and Lawrence leaves. The Polar Express suddenly shows up as Santa steps off, attempting to fight the robot, but he was overpowered. Rumpel begins to mock him, but Jack shows up and whispers to Suki that her faith in Santa can empower him. Suki exclaims her belief in Santa, and as Rumpel yells at her, Jack Skellington and Jar Jar Blinks show up to help them. They free the sector and battle the enemies. Lola and Terry take out Koume and Kotake, and George begins to fight with Rumpel over the Reindeer. In their struggle, Rumpel and the Reindeer end up on a machine and get munched in its mouth. Robot Santa gets away, however, deciding to attack houses the manual way; by going around the world on his sleigh. Suki takes Jack S.'s bone sleigh and flies after him, and they do battle with the Robot Santa. During so, Jack Frost fuses with Suki to give her more power, but she can only keep him for 1 minute at a time, then must wait 3 minutes. Eventually, Jack S.'s sleigh is destroyed, but they are saved by the real Santa. Santa uses Rudolph to destroy Robo-Santa's reindeer, but the robot makes the sleigh fly using its rocket. However, he ends up flying into a monster's mouth, and said monster turns out to be Rumpel Stiltskin, having fused with the Mergifyer, the Reindeer, and various weapons. He knocks the group off the sleigh and begins to fight Santa. Suki then recovers and battles him herself, but Rumpel soon prevails. However, Jack Frost appears to fuse with Suki again, making her more powerful as she battles Rumpel further. She knocks Rumpel down and forces Jack Frost's staff into his mouth. He eats and fuses with the staff, gaining a body made of ice as a result. However, his fireplace chest is still burning, and this in turn causes Rumpel to melt, destroying him. Santa Claus thanks the group before flying off to deliver presents. The Polar Express takes Sector IC home as Jack thanks Suki, saying he's found his purpose. Around the world, kids put their negative thoughts aside and began to open presents. Zach Murphy found Nefarious inside his present, and Nefarious stomps out in anger, saying it's the last time he'll mess with Christmas. The Kids Next Door party at the Moonbase later, as Jar Jar Blinks runs rampantly. Story Importance *Rumpel Stiltskin is melted and dies. *Nefarious's role in trying to ruin Christmas and battling Sector IC eventually tempts Sector IC to fly to space to rescue Maddy when he kidnaps her in Legend of the Seven Lights. During their mission, they end up traveling to Glacia, where Suki inevitably awakens herself as a Light. *Suki also meets Jack Frost and becomes friends, and he would be the one to lead Suki to Glacia to rescue Elsa from her limbo. *Cheren Uno receives a note from a Bulblin from Majora, telling Cheren to meet the latter on January 5. When they meet, Majora ultimately reveals the Apocalypse, which Cheren will eventually reveal to his friends, setting up Seven Lights' plot. *During this Christmas, King Sandy captures Minish Princess Gonshiri and gives her to his daughter as a present, and the two become very close friends. *Nerehc is hinted to have a likeness for Christmas, not his mom's Satanic ways. This ultimately foreshadowed his secret love for peace and desire for happiness in the Negaverse. Reception The story was received fairly well, but many reviewers agreed that it fell short compared to SCARY. Jack Frost lacked character development, the story was too fast, and there weren't as many songs. However, many people liked the character of Suki Crystal, who was marked as probably the most spirited and lighthearted character in Gamewizard's series. Game Over Scenes "That's what you get for believing in FAIRYTALES, BRAT!!" - Nefarious; death in Frost Fields. "LOOK out, WORLD!! Rumpy Man is COMIN' TONIGHT!" - Rumpel Stiltskin. "Trying to dethrone Santa Claus? That's very, VERY ''naughty..."'' - Robo-Santa 1. "I'll roast that happy face of yours over an OPEN fire..." - Robo-Santa 2. Characters *'Suki Crystal' *Jack Frost *Olive Crystal *Sector IC *Cheren Uno *Aurora Uno *Panini Drilovsky *Francis Drilovsky *Dr. Nefarious *Robo-Santa Claus *Rumpel Stiltskin *Koume and Kotake *Santa Claus *Mrs. Claus *Elfa Strike *Nickel Joe *Majora (mentioned) Locations *'North Pole' **'Santa's Workshop' **'Elfin Village' **''Polar Express'' **Frost Fields *'Iceland' **'Suki's House' **'Oil Ice Mountain' *'Mr. Dru's Candy Store' Abilities *Bending **Icebending **Timebending **Shadowbending *Metahumans **Lola's vampire powers Weapons and Technology *''Polar Express'' *Magic wands **Jack Frost's cane staff *Toy Mergifyer *The Reindeer Voicing Cast *'Tara Strong' as Suki Crystal and Hikari Gilligan. *'Melissa Fahn' as Miyuki Crystal. *'MaKayla Rogers' as MaKayla King and Aranea Fulbright. *'Scott McGregor' as George King. *'Lauren Tom' as Lola Stork, Kirie Beatles, and Vanellope von Schweetz. *'Dee Bradley Baker' as Terry Stork. *'Rachael MacFarlane' as Aurora Uno, Rachel Uno, and Lehcar EiznekCm. *'Walt Dohrn' as Rumpel Stiltskin. Trivia *This is the first Nextgen story with an antagonist who was also a villain from the Firstborn Saga (K. Rool in Gang didn't count 'cause he wasn't the villain). *Coincidentally, there was another Operation: FROST which crossed over with The Santa Clause. Said story used the alternate Jack Frost, who was a bad guy, and Santa requested the KND's help to stop him. *Jack Frost mentions that Harmonic Convergence will happen in 50 years. It should be noted that the Nextgen Series takes place 50 years before Legend of Korra, which is when Harmonic Convergence happens, even though Season 2 of Korra is non-canon to the Gameverse. Site Poll Which chapter was your favorite? Chapter 1 (OMG Rumpel??) Chapter 2 (Only interesting plot is with Cheren.) Chapter 3 (Cheap dramatic scenes.) Chapter 4 (One Piece has cool music. :P) Chapter 5 (WHYYYYY!) Category:Stories Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Nextgen Series Category:Character Intros Category:Big Mom Saga